You Belong with Me
by annabethchase96
Summary: Based on song You Belong with Me by Taylor Swift. PLZ REVIEW! AH,AU. NO flames! Rated T cuz I want it to be :


_Can't you see that I'm the _

_one who understands you, been here _

_all along so why can't you see,_

_You belong with me,_

_You belong with me._

**You Belong with Me- Taylor Swift**

* * *

I watched Edward from my bedroom window. He was stunningly gorgeous, with his bronze hair and beautiful green eyes. He was arguing over the

phone with his girlfriend Tanya AGAIN. She hated my guts and I hated hers. She hated me because I was Edward's best friend and I hated her for

being Tanya Denali. I could tell she hated him most of the time, but the only reason she kept him around was for her image. Without Edward, she

was just Head Cheerleader, not Head Cheerleader dating the Star Quarterback. He got teased constatly for being my best friend by his team, but he

kept me around. I was secretly inlove with him, I had been since Kindergarden.

*FlAsHbAcK*

_My dad had just dropped off at Forks Elementary School. It was my first day of Kindergarden, and I was so scared I was shaking. My teacher, Mrs. Mosley, _

_took me into the classroom. Everybody else was playing, it seemed that they knew each other. I sat down at a table and cried. After a few minutes of _

_crying, I felt a tap at my shoulder. I looked up and a little boy stood there. He looked about my age, with green eyes and brown hair._

_"Hi I'm Edward!" He said happily. "What's your name?" _

_"Bella,"I sniffled._

_"Bella, you wanna color?" I smiled._

_"Yeah, that would be nice." He smiled back at me._

_*_EnD fLaShBaCk*

We've been best friends ever since. I peeked at the window and saw him hang up with a frusterated expression . He looked at me and grinned. I

picked up my pad of paper and wrote down something. (Bold- Bella, Underlined- Edward)

**You ok?**

Just tired of DRAMA

**Sorry :( **

Edward just shrugged. I wrote down **I love you **but when I looked up he had closed his window. I sighed and tucked the note in with my

homework. I got up and went to my iPod touch. I scrolled throught the songs until I got to "You Belong with Me" by Taylor Swift. I loved this song

because it described me and Edward PERFECTLY. I started dancing and singing into my hairbrush and was having SO much fun. i didn't even realize

that Edward was watching me, chuckling softly.

The next morning I was sitting on the bench outside my house reading Wuthering Heights, waiting for Alice to get ready for school. Edward came

strolling out of the house, in a white t-shirt and blue jeans, looking sexy as ever. He sat down next to me and I closed my book.

"Hey you," He grinned. "Alice won't be out for a while."

"Figures," I shrugged. He leaned foward and tucked a piece of loose hair behind my head. I felt fireworks explode when he touched me. We started

talking and before i knew it Tanya pulled up with in her little red Corvette. She glared at me as Edward waved goodbye. He climbed in and she

grabbed the front of his shirt. She pulled him to her and gave him a long kiss. It made my stomach churn. She gave him a hug and gave me a pity

smirk over his shoulder. She proceeded to throw him back on the seat and drive off VERY fast.

That night was the football game. I sat in the bleachers with the rest of the band. I watched disgustedly as Tanya barked orders at the

cheerleading squad. Alice and Rosalie are on the cheer squad, and Tanya despises them. You'd think you would actually LIKE your boyfriend's sister

and her 2 best friends, but Tanya wanted nothing more than to make our lives miserable. I cheered as Edward made the winning touchdown.

"WE'RE GOING TO PLAYOFFS!!!!!!!!!" I screamed along with the entire stadium. Edward's teamates lifted him up and everyone cheered. He climed

down and ran over to Tanya. But what he got when he arrived was a sickening sight. Mike Newton, the backup Quarterback, was making out with

Tanya. I watched in shock as she told him off and he left the field ready to cry.

The next night was prom and EVERYONE was going. Well, everyone except me. I hated big events for fear of embarassing myself, and I couldn't

dance to save my life. Plus, nobody asked me so I'd just be a wallflower. I had finals to study for, anyway. I peeked out my window and saw Edward

getting ready for tonight. He saw me and smiled alittle. He reached for his pad and started writing.

You going tonight?

**No, studying**

Wish you were!

I grinned at him and waved goodbye as he headed for the door. I glanced over at my notes and saw my **I love you** note. That's when i knew.

Edward Cullen belonged with ME. And i was going to make sure he knew that. I rushed to my closet. I was going to prom.

I walked into the gym amogst happy couples dancing the night away. Everyone looked at me and gasped. They instantly parted to make a

walkway for me. I gave a little smile and looked for Edward. But apparently he saw me first. His eyes were wide with amazement and lust. He

started to walk towards me and my heart soared. Tanya saw me first and gave me a death glare. She pulled Edward back.

"Baby, where are you going? I'm right here,"She said seducively.

"No, Tanya, you had your chance," He hissed and continued walking towards me. Tanya stomped her foot and ran to whatever sucker would take

her. Edward finally reached me and smiled. I unfolded my **I love you **note. He reached into the pocket of his tux and pulled out a note. He unfolded it

and it read I love you. He reached foward and wrapped his arms around me. I grinned and whispered, "You belong with me," before kissing him.

* * *

**AWWWW!!!! I j'dored that!!!!! R-E-V-I-E-W!!!!!!!!! Thx,**

**~ShElBz!!!!!!**


End file.
